iConfess
by HeAteMyHeart
Summary: What is this? Does Sam Puckett really have feelings?


The air was crisp as she walked through the streets of Seattle; the sky was a dark blue with hints of purple, the snow falling gracefully from above, landing on her nose and soaking into her hair. The snow was starting to seep into her boots and make her feet wet; she hated when that happened.

She reached her destination - The Bushwell Plaza. After opening the door and stepping inside, she was hit with the warmth of the heated lobby. Her shoes bought in the slush onto the lobby floor and she was greeted by an annoyed looking Lewbert, holding a mop with a bucket at his feet.

"GAHHHHHHH! THERE ARE FOOT PRINTS ON MY FLOOR, I JUST CLEANED IT!"

"Oh chizz, sorry Lewbert, I didn't realize," Sam replied, taking her shoes off at the door and leaving them there.

"Do you mind if I leave these here?" Sam questioned. Lewbert just nodded and looked at her in disbelief, she was so quiet and polite and apologetic, he was expecting her to ignore him, or explode at him, anything except the reaction he had got. Something was wrong with her. This wasn't Sam. Well it was, but thie was a shadow of the real person. She never behaved like this. It was then Lewbert thought back to the day before yesterday, when she had ran out of Bushwell Plaza, in what looked like tears strolling down her face, come to think of it, he didn't see her yesterday at all, well, more like he didn't hear her, you could always hear Sam before you saw her. It was just one of those things.

Sam walked up the stairs, she didn't want to take the lift, she would get there too quick, she needed time to think about what lie she should tell as to why she had been ignoring calls, texts, emails and iChats. The best she could come up with was she was watching her mom break up with yet another guy, she loved to watch her mom make grown men cry, Sam, herself, hoped one day she would hold that power over men, I mean she already did, but she knows by watching her mom she has so much more to learn. The lie seemed plausible, it was definitely something her friends would believe, so she decided to roll with it.

She had reached the floor she wanted. She stood in between the two doors she wanted, her mind pulsating. She pondered, as to which one she would knock first. Making her feel a sense of Deja Vu of the day before yesterday...

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sam had popped out to the shop to buy some ribs; she was on her way up to the Shay's apartment, today they were rehearsing iCarly, and Sam couldn't rehearse on an empty stomach, hell, she couldn't do anything on an empty stomach.

Freddie sat on one of the beanbags in the studio, while Carly was reading through a script; she had auditioned for a part in the school play, well, more like Sam and Freddie had forced her too. After the performance at the wedding, they were impressed and wanted the world to know just how talented she was.

"Hey Freddie, will you go over this scene with me? It's and important one, and I need to get it spot on."

"Yeah, sure, what do you want me to do?" Freddie stood up and made his way to the middle of the room, facing Carly, with his back to the door.

"Here," Carly handed over the script to Freddie. "Erm, just start from where it says 'Katie what are you doing here?''

Freddie scanned the script, quickly, looking for the que. His eyes met the words and he cleared his throat, before starting to recite the lines..

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Freddie eyed the script, going along the words as Carly spoke, so he was sure to keep up.

"I know I shouldn't be here..."

"Katie, your parents are gonna go nuts!"

"I know, I know, just shut up and let me speak for a moment, will you?"

"Ok," Freddie nodded, trying to play along

"I'm sorry about what happened, believe me, I didn't want it to happen. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I just wanted to say sorry for it, and I hope you can find it in your heart to give me a second chance?"

"Of course I will, I love you, I will always love you."

"I love you too."

The scene came to an end and Freddie closed the script.

"Yeah that wa-" Freddie was cut off by a pair of lips colliding with his. Carly's lips. His eyes opened in shock, and he made no effort, or attempt, to return the kiss. His initial reaction was to push her away

"Carly, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I think I got too caught up in the moment. I just, uhm, assumed we were carrying on over page? The scene is still going see?" Carly took the script and turned the page over, to see the script went on for several more pages.

"Oh, okay..."

An awkward silence sprung between the pair...until Carly plucked up the courage to break it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of kissed you, friends?"

Freddie looked unsure of her, but soon felt reassured again when she threw him a smile.

"Erm, yeah, sure. Always."

"To be honest Freddie, I thought you wouldn't of minded me kissing you."

"If it were about a year ago, I wouldn't of minded, but I've kinda got my eye on someone else right now."

Carly's mouth dropped open, as she lightly pushed his shoulder. "Oh Freddie Benson, you sly dog. Who is she? Do I know her? Does she go to our school? What's her name?"

"..and breath. Gosh, Carls, what's with the twenty-one questions?" Freddie laughed, "Yes, you do know her. Yes, she does go to our school. And no, I'm not telling you her name," His cheeks glinted a tiny of pink.

"Okay, okay. I won't talk about it again," Carly hugged Freddie, and they sat back down on the beanbags, they then realized the room was awfully quiet, until they both spoke in unison...

"Where's Sam?"

With her ribs in hand, Sam made her way back to Carly's apartment, she opened the front door to find Spencer making, what she thought was, a sculpture of a beaver, well, it looked like a beaver anyway. With Spencer, you never really knew.

"Hey Spence," Sam spoke, with a mouthful of meat.

"Sam! You're getting rib sauce on the floor!" Spencer over exaggerated. Sam swallowed, and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry Spence. Hey? Can I leave these in your fridge?" Sam questioned

"Yeah sure," Spencer carried on working with his sculpture.

"Thanks Spencer," Sam place her goods in the Shays' fridge and went upstairs.

As Sam reached the room, she heard Carly and Freddie talking, she stood outside the door, that was left open a jar, and tried to listen to their conversation.

"I know, I know just shut up and let me speak for a moment," Sam heard Carly demand. "OK," Freddie spoke and her heart done a little flip, it had been doing that a lot lately.

"I'm sorry about what happened, believe me I didn't want it to happen, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I just wanted to say sorry for it, and I hope you can find it in your heart to give me a second chance?"

"Of course I will, I love you, I will always love you."

"I love you too," Freddie replied.

Right then, Sam's heart stopped, her breathing became heavy, and she felt like her world was caving in. She felt hurt, as she stood there, and started to feel what felt like her heart breaking. What was happening to her? Why was this happening to her? This was a new experience and she didn't know why she was experiencing it. She looked around the door and inhaled a breath so fast that her head started going dizzy. She started to feel lightheaded, her lungs where collapsing and she couldn't breath properly. They were kissing. Why was Carly and Freddie kissing making her feel this way? Freddie sprung to her mind automatically. No, she couldn't be, she can't be, he is the bane of her life, she hates him, he hates her, they fight, they argue, but, he does look cute when he fights back and when he tries to be serious and the way his eyes darken when they are in a heated argument is just, so...NO! No, no, no, no, she did not love, or even like, Freddie Benson in any way, except friends. She didn't. It didn't work like that. It wasn't right. Sam shook her thoughts, she needed to get out of there, fast. She retreated down the stairs, and ran past Spencer, who didn't even notice her, until he heard the door slam.

"Where's Sam?" Carly and Freddie spoke in unison.

"I don't know, let's go down and see what Spence is doing," Carly opened the door and went down stairs, Freddie followed.

"Hey Spence," Carly shouted, trying to get her brother's attention. Spencer spun round to face his little sister.

"Hey Carls," Spencer greeted her "What was wrong with Sam?"

Carly and Freddie both looked at each other in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about? She went out to get ribs and just never came back."

"She came back about ten minutes ago, put her ribs in the fridge, went upstairs and then she ran out of here, faster than..well I didn't see her, that's for certain.

"Then how do you know it was her leaving?"

Spencer pointed to the sticky stain on the door handle, and the couple nodded understandingly.

"So, what did you do to her?" Spencer said, as picked up a cloth and went over to the substance and wiped it.

"She didn't even come up stairs, so how could we have done anything?" Freddie imputed into the conversation.

"Me and Carly have been up there for ages, and she never come in."

The three of them tried to figure out what had happened, looks being thrown back and forth.

"I don't know what happened, but she will be back sometime soon," Spencer spoke.

"Why?" Carly questioned him

"She left her ribs in the fridge."

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sam stood between the doors, facing the one of whom she had chose to speak to first. Knocking the door firmly, she waited for an answer. "Sam? What are you doing here? I've been trying to contact you, but...are you ignoring me? Have I done something wrong?" Carly spoke fast, too fast for Sam, she hadn't prepared herself for all of these.

"No, my mom was breaking up with that banker, you know how I like to watch, anyway, I came to pick up my Freddie," Sam's mind quickly came up with this story, but without thinking thoroughly, she said the first thing she thought about, and this time it wasn't food.

"You came to pick up your what?" Carly asked, looking confused

"My ribs, ermr, I came to pick up my ribs, I left them, in your fridge," Sam managed to say, even though her face had turned a slight shade of pink.

She walked over to the kitchen and was about to walk to the fridge when she realised it wasn't there. She turned to Carly to speak. "Where's your fridge gone?"

"Oh, it broke, well Spencer broke it," Carly walked over to where Sam was standing, by the island.

"So where are my ribs, I PAID for those Carly. It's rare I pay for anything!" Carly laughed, before speaking again.

"I know Sam, that's why I asked Freddie if I could store them in his fridge. Se said no at first, because his mom hates sticky foods..." Sam and Carly both shared a weird look "I know, but anyway, then he took them, you should go over and get them before his mom find out." Carly said, as she sat down at the table.

Sam walked over to the front door. "Do you know what? I think I will just leave it, and go home, my mom's due an argument with her new boyfriend right about now," Sam looked at an imaginary watch on her arm "So, I better get the camcorder out ready for it, bye." Sam shut the door behind her and let her head fall back against it, sighing.

The noise of a door opening made Sam's head shoot up, then all to fast she was face to face with Freddie, well, face to back, Freddie was talking with his mom and didn't notice Sam standing there.

"Freddie, come straight back, you know bad things happen at night," Sam heard from a distance.

"Yes mom, it won't take long, mom, I'll be home as soon as I've threw this away," Freddie sighed at his mother's protective-ness, and closed the door, trash bag in hand. He turned around and noticed Sam laughing at the conversation between him and his mother.

"Don't say anything Sam," Freddie warned her.

"She's right Freddie, bad things happen at night," Sam mocked.

"What? Like the Samantha Puckett?" Freddie whispered in shock, and gasped.

Sam punched Freddie's arm, and was surprised he didn't say anything, he just laughed through it.

"Why aren't you in pain, Benson?" Sam asked.

"That was so worth the pain."

"How long have you had that lame joke planned, Fredward?"

"Not long," Freddie answered.

Sam knew he wasn't telling the truth and threw him the -stoplyingtomeandspititout- look.

"Okay, a couple of days." She threw him another look. "Fine, about a month, now stop looking at me like that...what are you doing anyway?"

Sam hadn't prepped for this; what should she say? Her mind felt like it was over heating and about to stop working. Her mouth was open, but nothing was coming out; it made sounds, but not the ones she wanted. All of a sudden her brain went into overdrive, and managed to get stuck on autopilot. She couldn't control herself, her speech or her actions. How was he doing this to her? His eyes searched her soul and had some sort of hypnotizing effect on her. Then, once again, she said the first thing she thought of; she should know by now, that that wasn't a good idea, but before she could stop herself, she had already blurted it out.

"I love you."

There was an awkward silence for few moments, before Freddie broke it.

"What did you just say Puckett?" A mischievous smile grew on his face.

"I said I love, uhm, I love Bamboo. Yeah, that's it." She tried to be serious, although she knew it was going to work on him. He was too smart for that...that was one of the things she loved about him.

"Bamboo? Really Puckett? That's the best you got?" He rose an ewyebrow at her, "As I recall, you said 'I. love. you.' Insisting that you love me, am I right?"

"No..."

"Well, what then? What do you mean?" He knew how to play Sam's weaknesses by now, "Do you love me, Samantha Puckett?" He had firmly placed the bag on the floor, and had inched his way forward, so he and Sam were face to face. She bit her tongue and tried not to make more of a mess then she already had.

"If I did love you, **IF** I did, I couldn't anyway."

"Why not?" To her surprise, his expression looked disappointed.

"Because I know you and Carly are dating," Sam confessed to herself, and the truth hurt. Freddie's expression went from disappointed to happy in a matter of seconds. Which confused Sam more so.

"We're not dating," Sam stared at Freddie. Did he just say they're not dating?

"But I heard you talking, I saw you kiss...?"

"We were practicing the script and Carls wanted me to help. Then she just jumped on me, I had to push her off, she was like a magnet."

"Wait, so you're not dating?" Sam's heart started doing flips, and sprung back to life. Freddie shook his head "No, so what was that you said again 'you love me?' Was that it?" Freddie tormented Sam as much as he could.

"I swear Benson, you tell anyone about this, and you will never be able to have kids."

"Well, that would be very unfortunate for you, wouldn't it?"

"Excuse me? And why would that be?"

"It'd mean you wouldn't be able to have babies, either."

"No...well, no."

"You don't wanna have my babies even though you love me?" His face fell and he gave Sam his sad face.

"Shut up Frediffer, I errm, didn't mean it like that. Well, I gotta go anyway, so I will see you tomorrow...at the rehearsal?" Sam turned away from him.

"So, that's it?" Freddie shouted after her, pain tinting his voice.

"Is that what?" "You tell me you love me, then walk away?"

"I don't do love, you know that," Sam replied half halfheartedly.

"Okay?" Freddie sounded hurt, as Sam turned away to walk again, before she heard him calling her name.

"Hey, Puckett!" Freddie called out, and before Sam managed to spin 180o, she came into contact with a body and their lips were attached. Sam's eyes were open in shock, but she soon closed them, to feel the most amazing feeling she had even experienced. But not long after, Freddie pulled away, and they were looking into each others eyes, both hypnotized in silence, then Freddie spoke.

"I love you too," A smile grew on Sam's face and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, to stop herself from smiling foolishly. She hooked her arms around his neck, and his hands landed on her hips

"Oh and your ribs are still in my fridge too."

* * *

_A different pairing from what I usually do, but recently I have became obsessed with Seddie, so felt the need to write about them. __I hope to hear what you think about it._

_Oh, and it kind of annoys me when people favorite my stories, **without** reviewing them, I don't do it, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't either._

_Thankyou.__-Jess. xX_


End file.
